My Valiant Queen
by LucianLoveNarnia
Summary: Lucy has a nightmare and Caspian consoles her. Summary sucks, but I promise the story itself is better. Purely fluff! Enjoy!


**So school's back in for me, and my two-week spring vacation is over. It might be a while before I update Choices, but don't worry, I will. Until then, I hope this will hold you over. Enjoy!**

_ His lips moved against hers, one hand slid down her side to her waist, eliciting a shudder from her. His other hand ghosted up across her neck and tangled itself in her wonderfully soft hair. Her arms had encircled his neck, her hands tangled in his hair. His lips moved away from hers, and she pouted slightly until he started kissing down her neck…_

Caspian awoke with a start when he heard his name. He looked around, disoriented for a moment, before he realized she was actually there; the subject of his dreams was standing next to his cot, looking at him with frightened, blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" he whispered.

"I can't sleep," she answered, seeming on the verge of tears. He sat up fully and looked at her with concerned, dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you want me to wake Edmund?"

"No!" she shouted in a whisper, and looked over at her brother, the ghost of hope that she didn't wake him in her expression. "No, don't wake him, please."

"Why? Did you have a nightmare?" In an answer, she nodded and tears started to well up in her eyes. Not able to take the heartbreaking expression on her face anymore, he pulled her close and hugged her. He felt her arms encircle him and hold on tight, as if she let go he would disappear.

"Can we go up on deck?" she asked, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Of course."

Once they were up on deck, Lucy—holding on to Caspian's hand tightly—moved over to the stairs leading to the wheel and sank onto them. Caspian sat next to her and held her as she broke down in sobs. He didn't say anything to her until she calmed down.

"What exactly was it you dreamed, Lucy?"

"Well, we—you and I—were on the deck…and it was storming. You almost got thrown overboard, but I caught your hand before you went completely over the side…. I couldn't hold on for too long because I was about to go over, too. And you…you told me to let go." Her voice cracked there, and she took a shaky breath before continuing. "I didn't listen and continued to hold on to you, as if it was _my_ life that depended on it and not yours. You stopped holding on, and slipped from my grasp…and you were gone." By the time she finished, silent tears were streaming down her face, and Caspian wanted desperately to wipe them away, to kiss her.

"I don't understand," he said finally. "Why didn't you want me to wake Edmund? Why didn't _you_ wake him?"

"Because he wouldn't see what it means."

"What it means?" Caspian echoed. Lucy looked up at him, the look in her eyes begging him to understand as she explained.

"I'm going to be leaving here…and I fear it's my last trip here, Caspian. I know in my heart it is, and I don't want to leave here…don't want to leave you. If I let go, if I leave you, I'll never have you by me again." He started to see what she meant when she put it that way.

"Lucy, you just got here a little while ago. Don't be worrying about leaving right now," he assured her, hugging her to him. She hugged him back, burying her face in his chest and holding on as if her life depended on it, like she was hugging him earlier.

"I don't want to leave Narnia. I don't want to leave you."

"I know," he whispered, rocking her back and forth gently. She pulled away from him a moment later and looked up at him. He stared back at her, into those deep blue orbs that he loved so much, and couldn't stop himself from leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Her fingers entangled immediately in his hair, and one of his hands moved to her neck. He had to pull back for air eventually, and when he did, he whispered the three words he'd been longing to tell her since she came back to Narnia.

"I love you." And she surprised him.

"I love you, too." His eyes opened in surprise and he blinked at her. A small, tentative smile spread across her face, and he returned it before leaning back in and kissing her once more. She pulled back as a yawn escaped, and he chuckled.

"Come on, you must be exhausted," he whispered, picking her up bridal-style and carrying her back to her cabin. He placed her on the bed and moved to put the covers over her when she caught his hand.

"Stay with me?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, going and closing the door before climbing into the bed next to her and covering them both with the blankets. She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep well, my valiant queen," he whispered to her before allowing sleep to overtake him.

**Hope you liked it! I was up for fluff. Of course, the beginning was a tiny bit racy, but it was purely fluff after that! Review for me, please!**


End file.
